


Petit cadeau pour le Maître des potions

by Satanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Eventual Romance, M/M, Oblivious Severus Snape, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Le professeur Rogue n'était guère à l'aise au milieu de cette compagnie pour escorter les élèves à Pré-au-Lard juste avant Noël.Mais il n'avait pas le choix, l'ordre venait de Dumbledore lui-même, aussi était-il forcé de tolérer la présence bruyante des enfants surexcités – et de Hagrid, le pire de tous.
Relationships: Filius Flitwick/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Petit cadeau pour le Maître des potions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par le cover de Noël 2020 du jeu mobile Hogwarts Mystery

Le professeur Rogue n'était guère à l'aise au milieu de cette compagnie pour escorter les élèves à Pré-au-Lard juste avant Noël.  
Mais il n'avait pas le choix, l'ordre venait de Dumbledore lui-même, aussi était-il forcé de tolérer la présence bruyante des enfants surexcités – et de Hagrid, le pire de tous, qui avait déjà pillé une dizaine de boutiques pour faire des achats de Noël pour tous les élèves restés à Poudlard pour les fêtes, ce que Rogue désapprouvait fermement.  
L'aspect mercantile de cette fête lui était totalement insupportable et de toute façon il n'avait personne à qui faire des cadeaux – les enfants, de son avis, étaient bien trop gâtés, et de toute manière, il ne les aimait pas.  
Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que le professeur Flitwick avait également fait un achat et qui, à son regard plus qu'insistant, semblait être pour lui.  
Il avait déjà remarqué les attentions de Filius à son égard – une boîte de chocogrenouilles sur son lit à la St Valentin de l'an dernier, un bouquet de roses noirs à son anniversaire, un lot de racines de mandragore quand il avait dit en manquer la semaine précédente. Certes, il n'allait pas cracher sur des cadeaux gratuits, mais la pensée commençait de l'effleurer que ce n'était peut-être pas entièrement désintéressé.  
Il attendit que les enfants et le demi-géant se soit éloignés pour poser la question :  
« C'est...pour moi ? »  
\- Bien sûr ! Mais il faudra attendre Noël pour l'ouvrir !, s'exclama Flitwick, tout souriant.  
Rogue sentit ses lèvres frissonner en un rictus, ne sachant quelle expression arborer.  
\- Gardez-le, marmonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit me promener avec.  
Filius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le paquet :  
\- Reducto !  
Le cadeau rétrécit jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un dé à coudre.  
\- Tenez, dit-il. J'espère que cela vous plaira, Severus.  
Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil et Rogue rougit jusqu'aux racines des cheveux.  
Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu'il avait négligé de remarquer à propos de tous ces présents.


End file.
